The Mechanisms of Eukaryotic Transcription conference will be an open international meeting devoted to the most recent advances in the rapidly evolving field of eukaryotic transcription. This meeting follows nine highly successful meetings on the same topic held in Cold Spring Harbor in 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2003, 2005 and will be organized according to the same basic format. The meeting will be open with attendance limited only by the facilities available to a maximum of 450 participants. Oral presentations will consist of a combination of invited presentations and selected presentations from submitted abstracts. This ensures the participation of junior and senior leaders in the field and the presentation of the most exciting results emerging at the time of the meeting. The oral presentations will be complemented by poster presentations in three poster sessions, also selected from submitted abstracts. [unreadable] [unreadable] The areas covered by the meeting on Mechanisms of Eukaryotic Transcription include studies on 1) Initiation/Elongation, 2) Regulatory Complexes, 3) Activators/Genomics, 4) Signaling, 5) Non-Conventional Regulation, 6) Chromatin Remodeling, 7) Histone Modifications, 8) Disease and Development. A number of eukaryotic systems including mammalian systems, Drosophila, nematode, and yeast, will be represented. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]